Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man
Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #16: 10 Jan 2007 Current Issue :Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #17: 07 Feb 2007 Next Issue :Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #18: 07 Mar 2007 Status On-Going monthly. Characters Main Characters *'Spider-Man/Peter Parker' - Bitten by a radioactive spider, Peter Parker gained spider-like abilities, including super agility & strength, wall-climbing, and web-shooting. After his Uncle Ben was killed by a street criminal, Peter took up the mantle of Spider-Man to fight crime. Allies *'Mary Jane Watson-Parker' - Actress/Model. Wife to Peter Parker. *'May Parker/Aunt May' - Peter Parker's aunt. Raised him (along with her late husband Ben) after the death of Peter's parents. Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things * J. Jonah Jameson - Publisher of the Daily Bugle. Peter's sometime employer, but Spider-Man's nemesis. Recent Storylines Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #17 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #16 Past Storylines Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #4 "The Other: Evolve or Die" part 10 of 12: "Pirate Booty." Having returned from being seemingly dead, Peter undergoes a battery of tests by Tony Stark and Reed Richards. Menwhile, Flash Thompson, suffering from amnesia, gets a job as a P.E. teacher at the same high school where Peter works. Peter takes Mary jane out on one of his Spider-Man patrols, and when they return to Avengers Tower they find that it is all webbed up. Entering to investigate, Spider-Man inds that his 'corpse' has been devoured by spiders, and he battles a mysterious woman made of spiders. During the battle, Spidey discovers that he has a new power: sharp 'stingers' that protrude out of his wrists. Continued in Marvel Knights Spider-Man #22. Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #3 "The Other: Evolve or Die" part 7 of 12. Beaten to a pulp my Morlun, Spider-Man is brought back to Avengers HQ for medical care. Later, Morlun attacks Peter to finish the job, endangering Mary Jane who is keeping vigil at Peter's bedside. Peter makes one last push to save Mary Jane and defeat Morlun, but the exertion is too much for his weakened state and he dies. Continued in Marvel Knights Spider-Man #21. Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #2 "The Other: Evolve or Die" part 4 of 12: "Bargaining." In search of a cure for his condition, Spider-Man visits Reed Richards, Black Panther, and Dr. Strange, but the message from all three is the same: he is dying, and there's no cure. Continued in Marvel Knights Spider-Man #20. Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #1 "The Other--Evolve or Die, Part 1: Shock" - After experiencing problems with his powers and becoming injured in a battle with a super-villain, Spider-Man visits a doctor, and the resulting blood tests reveal that something is going very wrong. Continued in Marvel Knights Spider-Man #19. Collections Hardcovers *'Spider-Man: The Other' - Collects #1-4, plus Amazing Spider-Man #525-528 & Marvel Knights Spider-Man #19-22. "The lives of Peter Parker and everyone close to him change forever! Haunted by unsettling dreams. Disturbed by a growing sense of dread. Convinced that people are out to get him. A portrait of someone on the edge of a nervous breakdown? Nah. Simply a typical day for Peter Parker, as your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man must contend with a new and deadly opponent named Tracer, self-defense lessons with Captain America and some disturbing news that will change his life in a distinctly negative manner. This is the startling super-story that turns the wall-crawler's world upside down and setting the stage for the year to come." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785121889 Paperbacks *'Spider-Man: The Other' - Collects #1-4, plus Amazing Spider-Man #525-528 & Marvel Knights Spider-Man #19-22. "The lives of Peter Parker and everyone close to him change forever! Haunted by unsettling dreams. Disturbed by a growing sense of dread. Convinced that people are out to get him. A portrait of someone on the edge of a nervous breakdown? Nah. Simply a typical day for Peter Parker, as your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man must contend with a new and deadly opponent named Tracer, self-defense lessons with Captain America and some disturbing news that will change his life in a distinctly negative manner. This is the startling super-story that turns the wall-crawler's world upside down and setting the stage for the year to come." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785117652 *'Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man, vol. 1: Derailed' - Collects #5-10. "Hold onto your webs, spider-fan! A major character from Peter Parker’s past returns! Meanwhile, is that the Hobgoblin terrorizing the skies? And if so, how is he connected to the shocking changes in Spider-Man’s life? Continuity fans better break out their back issues, because both Spidey’s past and future will change when an old (and unexpected) foe executes his master plan! Plus: Presenting 'Weblog,' an off-beat Spidey tale that starts at the very beginning of Spider-Man’s career and goes all the way through to the distant future...as seen through the eyes of a woman who is convinced that the web-slinger has been stalking her her entire life. And finally, think Spider-Man doesn’t have to worry about death anymore, having escaped its grasp in 'The Other'? Think again, as – years after his origin – Spider-Man finds himself back in the ring, squaring off against a masked wrestler whose name literally means “Death”...and for good reason!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785122168 *'Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man, vol. 2: Mystery Date' - Collects #11-16. "As the groundbreaking events of Civil War erupt across the Marvel Universe, the shockwaves are being felt everywhere! The consequences of Spider-Man’s allegiances have culminated in the ultimate showdown...with Flash Thompson!? Plus: the shocking return of Mysterio!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785122176 - (forthcoming, March 2007) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Publishing History Began publication in October 2005. Order Codes Collections Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #18: 07 Mar 2007 :Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man Vol. 2: Mystery Date TPB: 21 Mar 2007 :Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #19: 04 Apr 2007 :Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #20: 02 May 2007 Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher Website *wikipedia:Spider-Man Category:Super-Hero